I'm A Little Nutsy
by Emorull
Summary: Pretty much a drabble set in a semi-post-apocalyptic world. God has abandon the world, Angel and Demons walk the earth, and Dean and Sam are just trying to live in there house safely, together. Cue too blue eyed, black haired Angel to come and change things up, and maybe for the better. Destiel and Sabriel


Dean had always thought it would be nice to have someone else do the fighting, protect him and Sam so he didn't have to. So he didn't have to kill anymore, so he didn't have to try and clean the blood off his skin, so he wouldn't have to be that monster anymore.

He also, though he refused to admit it, wanted someone who would just protect him, take care of him, always be around. It was different with Sam, he had to take care of Sam, protect Sam. He was responsible for Sam, but he want someone to come along one day and choose him, and protect him.

And he'd always thought it was nothing more than a silly fantasy of a silly boy wishing for more than he had in this apocalyptic world.

Then it had happened, a demon had shown up in town one day, Dean had been trying to haggle some eggs from Martha, when the thing had swaggered by, Demons reek like carrion, stopped and turned around, staring at Dean before it licked it's hideous mouth.

"Tasty." It commented, and then it was on him. He kicked it in the balls first, which was ineffective, he hadn't fought a Demon for sometime, then he clawed at it's eyes, trying to get it off so he could get his knife and stab it in the head.

Martha grabbed her wares and made for the hills the moment she saw the Demon, and he knew no one was coming to help him.

That was the world they lived in, survival of the fittest, and Dean was pretty fit, but he couldn't just kill a Demon, and he knew it, but he still tried.

Kicking and cussing, hitting the thing as hard as he could. And then someone was there, putting a hand on the demon face. "Shut your eyes." A deep voice, monotone and completely unperturbed.

Then the Demon lit up like lightning, and fell on Dean with smoke pouring out of it's orifices. The stranger heft the Demon off of him and Dean took a moment to look at him, black, messy hair, tan skin, and blue eyes that made him flinch when they turned away from the Demon corpse to him. "Did it hurt you?" The man stoops down, studying Dean as well, before placing a hand to Dean's forehead, and for a moment Dean panics, he doesn't want to light up like the Demon.

The panic dies as a tingling warmth surges threw him, and he sighs, frowning as it leaves, but he feels so good. Rest, not a single ache or sore in his body. He blinks a few times, "What was that?"

"My Grace." The man supplies. "I am an Angel."

Shit. Dean laughs, "Well then, I better let you get back to your Angel business."

"I would much rather prefer to stay with you." The Angel says in that monotone voice of his, and it makes the every hair on Dean's body stand to attention, he knows why the Angel would prefer to stay near him, he knows why Demons find him tasty. Apparently Dean has a brilliantly pure and bright soul, which is like the perfect supernatural being attracter.

"Ah, no."Dean smiles again, he doesn't want to piss the Angel off, nor does he want to be Angel food.

The Angel sort of smiles, which means his mouth does a little spasm like move in the general direction of up. "Angels do not eat Souls, but yours is quiet attractive, think of it as a fire, by which we warm ourselves." He offers Dean a hand, which Dean takes, and hefts Dean off the ground, "And I am simply cold."

Dean nods, suuurrreee."Great, well, I'm gonna leave, so, see you around."

(^0^)

Angel can teleport, and they are sneaky little bastards, Dean was unaware of this.

Which is why he nearly chokes on air when he sees the Angel sitting across from Sam at the kitchen table, conversing easily, when Dean walks in. Sam turns around with a grin, then frowns at Dean choking. "Um, your friend stop by and I just thought he should wait here tell you got by?"

Dean shakes his head and snarls, "I don't have friends Sammy."

Sam turns back to the Angel. "Castiel?"

The Angel shrugs, "I thought saving Dean from a Demon put me in his favor I was mistaken." Castiel shrugs, and with a sound of wings is gone. Or so Dean thinks until he goes to bed that night, in his room, a black haired, blue eyed Angel stands.

"I would prefer this be reasonably talked out." The Angel says.

Dean tries to give him one of Sammy's bitchfaces. "Yeah, my house, get the fuck out. Talk over, and reasonable. Get." A tired Dean doesn't care that the Angel could snap his neck, tired Dean wants to go to sleep.

The Angel pauses, then very slowly says, "I thought a mutual partnership could be formed, I am strong, you have a strong soul. I could protect you and your brother, and you will let me bask in the presence of your soul."

Dean tries not to giggle, because it's unmanly and the whole use of the word 'basking' unsettles him. Who talks like that? "Bask?"

The Angel sighs. Walking up to Dean with solemn eye. "It would be hard for you to understand, you are human, but the Light of God use to warm every angel-"

"And then God abandon everyone, I know, I live it." Dean snaps.

The angel nods, his eyes go unfocused, and Dean realizes the Angel isn't looking at him, he's looking at Dean's soul. "The Light no longer exists, and without it an Angel feels empty." He murmurs, far to close to Dean for Dean's liking.

"So..." Dean steps back out into the hall, "My soul is like..A substitute."

The Angel nods, reaching a hand out to Dean's face, "Very." The hand settles against Dean's jaw as Castiel does a little more soul ogling.

"And if I let you hang around me you'll protect me and Sammy?"

"Mmmm." The Angel nods, which Dean takes as agreement.

And then Dean actually thinks about it, the Angel seems to have no intention of leaving, and is offering to protect them... Angels can kill Demons easily."Okay." Dean nods, slipping out of Castiel's hold. "Hang around, do your magic, bask in my soul, sounds good." And with that Dean plops in bed. The Angel stands there. "You can sleep on the couch."

"I do not require sleep."

Dean frowns at how factual Castiel is, "So you're going to stand there and stare at me?"

"Yes." The Angel nods again.

"I can't fall asleep then." Dean complains. "I need to sleep!" The Angel nods, leans over, and taps Dean's forehead.

(^0^)

Dean wakes up lazily and content, rolls over onto his other side and- "What the fuck?!"

The Angel watches Dean flail about in shock with amusement,"No, Castiel." He corrects, grabbing Dean before he falls out of bed. "I believe our brother has made breakfast. You should eat." Castiel's eyes fall to Dean's stomach. "You do not eat enough, it worries him, and I'd prefer you do not starve to death."

Dean huffs. "Right." And goes out to the kitchen, Castiel follows. Sam nearly drops a bowl.

"Oh." Sam blinks a few times. "Um, wow, I didn't know Dean, why didn't you-"

Dean scowls, "God Sammy, no, made a deal, he gets to hang around cause he likes the presence of my soul and in return he protects us, sweet right?" Sammy bitchfaces for a moment, and then actually considers what Dean said.

He nods. "Sweet." He looks at the Angel. "So Castiel, food?" It's awkward but Sam tries anyways.

"I do not require food." The Angel tells him, Dean sits down and pulls his eggs and fried meat in a bowl over with a sigh, the plates had broke along time ago. The Angel positions himself so he can watch Dean eat over his shoulder.

Sam grins, Dean groans. "Could you not?"

Dena doesn't have to see Castiel's face to know he's frowning, "Please elaborate, I don't understand."

Dean glares at his perfectly good eggs. "Sit down like a normal person, don't watch over my shoulder like a creep." The Angel sits next to him, and watches with fascination as Dean cuts the eggs with a spoon and eats, watching every bite, every swallow, every move Dean makes.

Dean's pretty sure his table manners improved a hundred percent.

Angels are weird.

(^0^)

Castiel proved his worth, it was a simple run, simple, and then the bandits showed up, they got Sammy unconscious and where raiding the market when Castiel went all glowy, and slaughter them all with his shiny Angel blade.

Dean didn't think a guy in a trench coat who talked about flowers and cats could make him want to wet his pants so bad. The guy was fast, strong, and merciless. He even got the ones who ran, regardless of gender or age. And then he turned to Dean, nodded, picked up Sam like he was a piece of grass, and they went home.

Dean also found out Angels will walk around covered in blood if not reminded to clean themselves.

Dean stops complaining at night when Castiel shows up next to his bed to watch him sleep.

(^0^)

Castiel is quite the nerd, he can speak different languages, knows the lore, and likes to teach Sam different things.

Sam is in awe of the Angel. They're working on Enochian and Sam's understanding of Heaven, Hell, Angels, and Demons. Dean figures its a good use of time, and he'd prefer his brother stay on the knowledge, scholarly side of life and not the fighting, killing part he and Castiel fit into so nicely.

Castiel does errands on his own sometimes, he argues that it's easier to protect Sam and Dean if they don't go into danger in the first place, but Dean still insists on going with most of the time.

(^0^)

Castiel went out to get food hours ago. Sam gets nervous first, he's closer to Castiel than Dean, Dean's only importance to the Angel is his soul so they haven't really bonded. It's hard to bond when the only familiar territory is dick dads and killing.

Sam keeps suggesting they go and look for Castiel, but Dean knows the Angel can handle himself, he also knows if the Angel can't handle it, neither can they and going out to find Castiel would be suicidal.

That doesn't stop Dean from pacing, he goes in a oval like rotation, pausing by the window to peek out, going down to his room to check with a quick look in, and then back through the kitchen and past the front door before returning to peek out the window again.

Again and again and again.

Finally Sam says something, snapping the book he's been nervously flipping through. "We have to go find him, he'd do the same for us." God, Sam's such a good guy, but suicidal.

"It's part of the deal." Dean mutters. "He has to or he'll lose his precious nightlight." Sam gasps and drops his book, letting it slam right to the floor in a chaotic mess of pages as he runs over to Dean who throws his hands up appeasingly. "Look, he's your friend, but that doesn't mean you've gotta die for him!" He spits out, but Sam goes right past him.

"Castiel!" Dean turns around as Sam starts assessing the injuries, asking the who, where, how, why, but Castiel simply stares at Dean, looking a little hurt.

"I would like to believe," The Angel mumbles, "That I would help you regardless of the deal." Sam turns around to give Dean the bitchface.

Dean sighs, "Sam is my priority, you know that." He shrugs and looks at anything but Castiel for a bit, and then finally let his eyes wander back to the blood covered Angel. There's some gashes he can see on Castiel's face and arms, maybe a leg wound under the trench coat, it's hard to say, something up with the leg judging by how Castiel leans on the other one, letting it sort of dangle sadly.

Dean always wanted there to be someone to protect him and Sam, but he feels pretty shitty about it looking at Castiel. The Angel sighs, turning to Sam and answering a few questions. He isn't going to die, he healed any major injuries already, it simply drained him so he had to walk back with minor injuries, the market here had no eggs, so he had gone to the next town to get some. Sam tells him that next time not to do that, Sam doesn't really like eggs, Castiel points out that Dean does. Sam gives Dean the bitchface again to which Dean shrugs, he's already feeling the guilt, and it burns.

A pack of Demons had been at the other town. That's what beat Castiel up, Demons.

Dean sighs, walks up to Castiel, pushing Sam to the side, "Come on," He makes the Angel lean on him so the injured leg isn't holding any weight, "Let's patch you up instead of playing 20 Questions. Hey, Nancy Drew, go get the first aid, I'll clean him up."

Dean and Castiel make it down to the bathroom where Dean has Castiel sit on the toilet while he wets a washcloth and starts wiping off the blood. "So... Demon blood?"

"Mostly." Castiel watches with interest as Dean wipes the drying blood out from between his finger. Dean has to admit, Castiel's pretty much blood soaked, his hands tinted and stained with red, red in the little folds and crevices of his skin, red dried between fingers and around the nails. It's nasty, and it reminds Dean that the Angel isn't just a nerdy, weird guy, who stares too much and teaches Enochian and warding symbols.

He's an Angel who was once a warrior of God. God might have left, but Castiel was still a warrior.

"Huh, so what do the other guys look like." Dean grins as he wipes down the other hand.

"Worse than me and dead, with smoking eyes." Castiel answers, giving a small smile in return.

Dean pushes Castiel's face upwards as he scrubs his throat. "Well, um, thanks for getting those eggs, but next time, you don't have to fight a pack of Demons, kay?"

Castiel sighs, and Dean can feel the air pass through the Angels throat. "Very well."

"Good." Dean wipes his face up in silence until Sammy brings the first aid kit.

Sammy sits on the bath tub, watching, "So, is there anything we can do to help?"

Castiel cocks his head to the side, mulling it over, "Well, it would help my Grace to replenish by staying near Dean."

Sam nods, "Okay, that can be arranged."

(^0^)

Sam's solution was a movie marathon, Dean sat in the middle of the couch, Sam on the right, and Castiel on the left, Castiel was also pressed into Dean side, in other words, he was snuggling with an Angel of the Lord.

Dean had not seen that coming, busty ladies? Sure, male Angel, no. But Castiel, now clean of blood and in some old sweatpants and a t-shirt of Dean's, because Sam's cloth was way too big on him, smelled kind of nice, like wind and rain. Dean mentally scolded himself, was he really thinking about how an Angel smelled?

He should be more concerned with how more and more, Castiel was snuggling into him, at first their sides had been touching, Dean arm over Castiel's shoulders, but Castiel had slowly slumped into Dean until he was sort laying across Dean's chest and lap with his eyes slowly shutting.

Dean was pretty sure he's falling asleep, heck, Sam turns the volume down. The Angel eventually does go into a sleep like state and curls into Dean's chest, giving a low hum of approval.

Sam just raises his eyebrows and smirks at Dean.

Dean gives him the bird.

Sam goes to bed.

(^0^)

Dean wakes to a lap full of sleeping Angel. Castiel's all curled up, sitting between his legs, his head pressed up under Dean's chin, he looks like a damn contortionist. A really exhausted contortionist.

"Bendy." Dean mumbles, which makes Castiel stir a little, so Dean shuts up cause if the Angel who doesn't require sleep fell a sleep he probably needs it, even if he's sleeping on Dean, at least he doesn't have cold hands or feet.

Sam groggily stumbles out of his room when the sun starts to shine in from the window, he smiles at Dean and makes kissy faces. Dean sticks out his tongue, Sammy just shakes his head and gets some leftovers.

Okay, now Dean's hungry, he glances at the sleeping Angel in his lap, Castiel should eat too. He pats the Angel's back gently, "Cas?" He whispers.

The Angel's eyes blink open, confused, Castiel slowly pulls away from Dean, eventually sitting up in Dean's lap, staring at Dean with a good five inches inbetween their eyeballs. "Dean?" He murmurs like Dean did something wrong and Castiel would like to know what.

"You fell asleep." Dean says as an explanation. "I thought we should eat." Well, I should eat was more accurate but Castiel didn't know that.

"I do not require food." The Angel blinks, probably wondering why Dean is so stupid.

Dean dumps some leftovers on a plate and passes it over, "I know, just do it anyways, the food's cold man but I think the movie marathon was hard on the generator, and Sammy'll need to blow dry his hair later so.. no heating food!"

"Hey!" Sam exclaims. "I don't blow dry my hair!"

Castiel nods, "He counts brush strokes instead."

"Castiel!" Sam turns to the Angel with a look of how-dare-you-betray-me, and then back to Dean defensively. "I don't have much to do since someone doesn't want me leaving the apartment."

"Dude." Dean snorts, mouth full of cold meatloaf, "Work out, do something manly."

(^0^)

Turns out sleep is addictive for Angels, it appears Castiel likes to sleep in silence, preferably darkness, with Dean as a human pillow.

Dean takes to standing a lot, because if he say, sits on the couch for a while, reading, suddenly he'll close the book to find Cas curled up, sleeping in his lap, and he just can't wake the guy. It's like waking a really fluffy, cute puppy with the must innocent blue, blue eyes he ever saw, and if he does wake Cas, Cas gives him this look of utter confusion and disappointment. It makes Dean feel terrible.

Plus side, apparently Cas is super charged from sleeping and DeanTime.

Like he sometimes goes and kills random Demons to release a little mojo. Dean's pretty sure Cas made it rain when Dean was going to go the bar one night, course, he can't prove it, but he had told Cas to hold up the fort, he was going drinking. Then Castiel had squinted, said no, you are not, and suddenly it was raining so hard Noah's Ark may be required again.

That kind of supercharged, but Dean's noticed something else too.

Dean elbows Sam as Cas walks out the door, errands have to be done after all. "Does he have.. Wings?"

Sam snorts. "He's an Angel Dean."

Dean waves his hands up in down in the vague outline of wings, "Like, shadow wings."

Sam cocks his head to the side, pouring over his memories, before slowly giving his two cents. "Yeah, I think you're right." He narrows his eyes at Dean. "Why?"

Dean shrugs, "Wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing anything." And he thinks the wings are awesome, plus he feels a little ting of pride that he must have made those shadow wings happen.

(^0^)

Dean sighs, not even bothering to try and get up, he's gotten use to waking up to the Angel sprawling over him like a blanket. Cas's arms curl around his head, his hip lies side by side with Dean's and their legs are just tangled together. Cas sighs into Dean's shirt.

"Cas?" Dean still isn't use to how the Angel sighs in his sleep, constantly. It's like Cas thinks sighing is breathing when he's asleep. "Cas?" Dean says a little louder, nothing, he rolls his eyes and jabs Cas in the side.

The Angel pushes himself up on his arms, "What?" Glancing around for a bit before he looks down, glaring at Dean. "Why must you insist on waking me in such a manner?"

"Why can't you sleep like a normal person."

"I am an Angel." Cas reminds him. "Not a person. Therefore I think it is perfectly natural I do not sleep as a human does."

"Mmm." Dean harrumphs, and shoves at the Angel. "Get off."

"It has not been more than four hours Dean." The Angel blinks, settling back down on Dean's stomach. "Do you need to relieve yourself?"

"No stupid, I want to go get Sammy his birthday gift." A total lie, Dean just can't handle being couped up in this house anymore.

Cas shakes his head. "Oh no, you are going to get a full eight hours, that's very important. Tell me what you want to give him, I will fetch it in the morning."

Dean opens and shuts his mouth a few times, be vague he thinks, "Um, I was thinking something for him to do, you know," Dean pauses, "Causes he needs something to do, gets boring in here, yah know?"

"So, something time consuming?" Cas offers, nestling into the crook of Dean's shoulder with a heavy sigh.

"Ah, sure."

"I'll find something, go to sleep." The Angel mutters. "And you will sleep for a total of eight hours, glaring at the ceiling does not count as sleep."

"Fine." Dean grumbled as Cas dozed off. Stupid Angel.

(^0^)

"Dean." Sam stared at him like he wasn't sure what to think, or do, or say. Dean didn't know, heck, he was still trying to figure out why he was still sitting here.

Cas looked up from Dean's arm, and smiled. "Ah, Sam, I went on an errand and I found this 'henna', it is a most useful skin dye."

Sam's eyebrows went up, "Useful?"

Cas went a little quiet, like he was embarrassed, before clearing his throat, "So you can be a living sigil, protection where ever you go, Dean has been complaining about being in here so I thought that it would be best to give what protection I can that does not require my presence." Cas notices the weird look Sam gives him, and in fact, Dean wants to know where Cas is gonna be if he's not with him or Sam. Cas grins, "I mean if I am not with you, you'll have basic protection."

"Okay..." Sam pads over, studying Dean's arm, and Dean feels like one of those fish in an aquarium, being gawked at by a big moose. "Cas?" The Angel hums, making another little line down Dean's arm, so far from the shoulder down to a little pass the elbow is a mess of symbols, lines, and patterns. "That's enochian, right?"

"Yes. Yes it is Sam." Dean blinks at Castiel's tone, it's shut-up-don't-say-anything tone, and Dean smirks.

"Cassie! You broke monotone!"

Cas just keeps applying the henna. Sam sits down across from Dean, studying the patterns, his smile keeps getting bigger and bigger, and Dean kind of wants to ask, almost. But Sam keeps giving him that look, that look of anticipation of knowing more than Dean and making Dean beg for the knowledge.

Dean is not begging, so he tries to focus on the henna, it's cool, and some time's the tube's tip touches his skin, and after a bit it burns a little, not unpleasantly, like... A minty burn, in fact it smells kind of minty, and earthy too, but very minty.

Dean isn't sure why, but it does.

And somewhere, between minty air and Cas's careful concentration Dean falls asleep.

(^0^)

Dean hates henna, he was asleep for hours, and Cas doodled up both his legs and arms, Sam thankfully stopped the Angel from doodling on his face, but help Cas cut off his shirt to put an anti - possession symbol over his heart and more enochian over his ribs and sternum.

Apparently Sam drew the winged heart around his belly button. It's so chick flicky and Sam smirks when Dean finally notices.

Now, why does Dean hate Henna? It takes forever, it takes forever to apply the design, it takes forever to dry, then it stays on for twelve hours, and after the paste is scraped off he's not allowed to get wet for a day.

A day!

So, Dean sits gleefully across from Sammy as Castiel works on him.

"You're way bigger then me." He tells him.

Sam bitchfaces, it's not so much fun now that he's in the chair, not allowed to move. "So?" He mutters defensively.

"You'll take even longer."

The look on Sam's face is perfect.

(^0^)

Now that they've got protection thanks to the Henna, Dean and Sam like to wander off whenever they feel like it. Thirsty? Go out! Bored? Go out! Want to give Cas a scare? Go out!

It frazzles Cas, not knowing exactly where the brothers may be, and Dean knows this, and he sort of evilly delights in going across the street, staying away for a day or two, and watching Cas peek out the window every once in a while and pace in the kitchen.

So Dean should have figured Cas would find a solution to this too.

The solution's call Gabriel.

Another Angel, a candy loving, mischievous, troublesome, lecherous Angel who's eyeing up Sammy like Sam's water and the Archangel is very thirsty. Also, the solution came to Cas, which does explain the hungry way Gabriel studies Sam, Gabriel wants in on the whole 'soul basking' experience. His mojo's feeling the absence of God and he needs a little boost.

And Sam's soul is just as good as Dean's apparently. So the deal gets altered, mainly because Cas plays the 'he's my brother, you have a brother' card, and Sammy gives him puppy eyes. How can Dean say no?

So it's Gabriel's job to protect Sam, and Cas's to protect Dean. In return the Angels' get to bask in the soul light or whatever. Dean doesn't care.

Until he realizes that means Gabriel goes everywhere Sam does, and Cas everywhere Dean is.

At least Gabriel brings candy and shuts up when Sam asks him, honestly, Dean's fairly certain the Archangel is having a little gay love for his brother, but Sammy doesn't say anything and Dean can tell Gabriel wouldn't dare do anything to hurt him so Dean figures he doesn't have to step in.

He also has his own issue.

Cas, messy yet styled black haired, brilliantly blue eyed, creeper, Cas.

"Dude, I can't get a lady if your right behind me staring at her like a stalker. It's freaky." Cas just blinks. Dean sighs, pinching the brow of his nose for a moment, "God, just, just sit at the bar, and I'll stay in the bar, and we'll leave later, together." Dean adds at the Angel's look.

"Very well." Cas stalks over to the bar, he seems to get mad when Dean tells him how to do his job, but like, Cas mad, which is like slight irritation at how stupid and frustrating humans are. Dean's still waiting for angelic fury mode.

But that's not why he's here, he's here to find a mutually lonely lady, who's mutually good looking and mutually interested into some very enjoyable activities.

And boom, blonde pony tail, eight o'clock, dancing away to the crappy music with a wild sashay of the hips that screams ready to go. Dean strolls over. "Hey there."

She turns around, blue eyes, not very pretty ones, but still blue, she's got a little smatter of freckles along her cheeks. "Hey. Siacelt."

"What?"

"My name, Siacelt." She laughs. "Don't worry, no one gets it, just call me Sia handsome." Her eyes rove down from his face to the rest of him and Dean grins. She has a nice laugh.

"Yeah, name's Dean."

(^0^)

An uncountable amount of alcohol and dancing later Sia and him are sitting in a booth, and her legs seem to be everywhere, or maybe Dean's a little more drunk than he thinks. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He grins.

"Do you want to go to your place or mine?"

Dean almost says his, but remembers the Archangel and Sammy are there, Angels, dammit Cas. "I can't...Um, I came with my Angel."

Sia blinks suddenly, pulling back. "Who?"

Dean leans out of the booth and points at Cas who glares at him as if on cue. "That's him."

Sia lets out a breath. "Oh." And then she gets up and walks right over to Cas. Dean follows, what's she doing?

"Sia?"

She talking to Cas, all apologetic and hand wavy, Cas almost looks amused at whatever she's saying. By the time Dean gets over there, and he's realized he's drunk drunk because walking is hard, he'll be going towards Cas and Sia and suddenly walk into a table to the left, she's saying goodbye. "You keep him on a tight leash Castiel, and sorry, I didn't know, you guys look cute together." She grabs Dean and pushes him into Cas, who thankfully wraps an arm around him before Dean falls to the floor. Sia claps excitedly, "So cute, now Dean, you be good to Castiel, he's so nice. You hear me?" She taps his nose menacingly to get the point across.

And then she's off, spreading word of the cute gay couple, Dean and Castiel.

(^0^)

Sam won't stop laughing.

"This is not funny, I would have gotten laid!" Dean exclaims.

"It's hilarious."

"Not."

"It is."

"Nope."

"You two are a cute couple."

"The cutest." Gabriel chirps from where he's curled up in Sam's lap, he almost fits thanks to the size difference.

Dean scowls at him. "What are you? A damn cat?"

"Nah, I'm third cutest." Gabriel smirks over Sam's knee with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Sam pokes him in the head, "Why not second?"

Gabriel sighs, rolling over so he's facing Sam, whom he pokes in the nose, and it's the most sickening, fond, nose poke Dean's ever seen, but even more sickly sweet is how Sam smiles in return. "Cause your second, I can't take what's already taken."

Sam mocking puts a hand over his heart, "Aww." Dean coughs. Sam nods. "Now, back to antagonizing Dean about his latent homosexual relationship."

Gabriel sighs. "Oh my god, let the block heads figure it out themselves."

Sam shrugs, "I'm good with that." He turns to Dean. "Not helping you."

(^0^)

Dean has to admit he's used to sleeping with Cas, the Angel always drapes himself over Dean like he's some angelic blanket, but he's warm and honestly not very heavy, so it's comfortable. So Dean is not surprised to wake up to a pile of Angel on his chest, he's curled up onto Dean, arms hung around Dean's chest loosely, legs tangled with Dean's own, head resting with the ear against Dean, the Angel seems to like listening to Dean's organs.

Sometimes he asks Dean to speak while he listens, Dean does it, by complaining, but he technically does as asked. Dean hums slightly, Cas is a light sleeper. After a few seconds the Angel twitches, "What?"

"Today's Sam's birthday."

"Oh." The Angel blinks a few times. "So?"

"SO?! Cake! Ice cream, movie marathon!" Dean tickles Cas, that was a wonderful accidental discovery, the Angel is ridiculously ticklish. Cas trembles, shaking with laughter, peals of deep, wild laughter.

"Cake sounds good." Cas manages when Dean finally stops tickling him.

(^0^)

Movie watching has gotten interesting, Dean's sure Gabriel is using his mojo to power the TV and he doesn't care, what bothers him is how the Archangel and his little bother are curled up together, heads nestled together, arms wrapped together, legs draped over one another, it's full on cuddling.

Course, Dean can't really throw a fit about it, not with Cas doing the exact same thing, Dean's just sitting in the corner of the couch, leaning back against the couch's arm and back to angle himself so he can see the TV, but Cas has decided Dean was a human pillow and sat himself right in between the hunter's legs before leaning back on Dean's chest and grabbing Dean's arms by the wrists and wrapping them around the Angel's body, his arms laying against Dean's.

And the Angel just watches the movie laying on his custom Winchester pillow, so Dean is pretty sure he'd be a hypocrite to say anything to Sam and Gabriel. Even though he didn't cuddle up willingly, he was pretty much doing the same thing as them.

Course he'll never admit that he kind of likes it, the weight of Cas's head on his sternum, how the Angel's shoulders press with a heavy, firm warmth into his stomach. Or how the Angel well turn his head to look up at Dean as he explains to the Angel why the movie characters keep staring into the distance and not at one another. Why they're still alive.

"I do not understand, the enemy should have seen them, or at least have heard them." Cas turns his head to let blue, blue eyes staring questioningly at Dean.

Dean sighs, "Um, well, it's a movie and the good guy always wins, so he gets to make stupid mistakes that would get him killed in real life, cause it's a movie." Cause it's a movie was Dean's staple explanation for Castiel's questions.

"Hmm." The Angel's face turns away from Dean, watching with those blue eyes of his as the Hero smooches his girlfriend before riding off in a blaze of glory. "Strange, movie makers should not deceive audiences, they may believe this is adequate survival behavior and die."

Dean just laughs, even when Gabriel makes kissy faces at them.

(^0^)

Dean has gotten use to doing dishes, it use to be Sam's job, Sam was all domesticate while Dean was the warrior. Now Dean was getting into the domesticate side of life thanks to Cas and his brother, and that included the dishes. Sam had wandered off to bed after the movie, claiming it was the best birthday ever, Dean gave him the paint set Castiel had foundm, yeah, a paint set, Gabriel had found some books Sam had apparently wanted, and Castiel had given Sam a knife. Which caused both Dean and Gabriel to glare angrily at him. Sam did not need a knife, it made him a target in a fight and gave Sam one more reason why he should be allowed to fight.

Dean was surprised he and Gabriel agreed on something. Cas shouldn't have given him a knife.

Where was Gabriel? Dean sighed into the dishwater, Gabriel always disappeared when Sam did. Honestly, it worried Dean a little, like, what happened when Dean wasn't there? Dean swallowed, his mind was wandering into dark waters, terrible, dark, nasty waters of thought. He put down the bowl, dried off his hands and sneaked like a ninja past Cas sleeping on the couch, down the hall, to Sam's room.

A quick peek, that's all he needed, just a little assurance his little brother was safe from the gay Archangel.

He put a hand on the door knob, turning it slowly, god, the ninja's missed out, he had tragic backstory and skills. All he needed was a ninja master and he would have been better than Jackie Chan.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, calmness, silence, he is the shadow, he is a ninja, and carefully pushes the door open a little, and peeks through.

Sammy's huge back is to him, moving at a slow rhythm, he's a sleep and wrapped up in more blankets than reasonable, so Dean opens the door all the way and slips in.

No Gabriel, not behind the door or in the closet, nada, Dean nods, a little please, so Gabriel knows the limits of 'basking in soul light'. Dean wanders over to the bed, and grabs the blanket to pull it up over the big guy's shoulders-Oh, found Gabriel.

Dean is very proud of his control because anyone else would have screamed at the Archangel blade that swung out from under the blanket and suddenly paused at his throat before pulling back as Gabriel poked his head out from the shadowy recesses of the comforter and Sam's body.

"Dean? Wassup?" Gabriel blinked lazily, tucking the blade away.

"Dude." Dean hissed. "What are you doing?"

Gabriel huffed. "You an' Cassie sleep together. SO, I figured...Why not?"

"Dude." Dean waved his arms, "Shh. You'll wake Sam."

Gabriel snorted. "Oh my god, you are stupid, you really are. Sammy is a terrible actor and you buy it? Sammy, tell your big brother off."

Sam clears his throat, before turning over awkwardly to stare at Dean's feet before slowly raising his eyes to Dean's. "Um, hey."

"What?" Dean gestures at what he now knows is his brother and an Archangel cuddled up in a blanket nest, not Sammy with a ridiculous amount of blankets. Sammy with a frickin Archangel, a candy munching, lecherous Archangel.

"Um. Well..." Sam turns to Gabriel who rolls his eyes.

"We're, well, dating? Dating is the best term, yep, I'm your little bro's boyfriend." Gabriel twiddles his thumbs. "Your turn Sammy boy."

Sam sighs, rubs his brow, looks at Dean, and sighs again. "Well? Are you just going to stand there?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, nope, not happening."

Sam sits up, bitchface right around the corner. "What?" Gabriel puts a supportive arm around Sam, Dean glares at that sinful arm.

"This is not happening."

Sam straightens. "This is happening." He hisses, standing up, leaning down so his breath rushes into Dean's face heatedly. Dean is suddenly remind how big Sam is. "I." Sam snarls. "Said nothing about you and Cas, I still don't say anything, and you will say nothing about me and Gabriel." Suddenly Sam seems to shrink. "Um, unless you, ah, approve..." Sam scratched his neck for an awkward moment of silence before Dean remembers he's suppose to think, react, close his mouth. That sort of thing.

"Um, I guess... I do? If that's what you want..." Dean mumbles.

"Good." Gabriel chirps. "Now get the fuck out, I need to give Sammy his birthday gift."

"What?!" Dean is probably purple, his hands keep clenching and unclenching, he'd prefer to be squeezing his hands around the Archangel's angelic throat.

The Archangel laughs, "You don't want to know."

And suddenly Dean is standing on his bed, in his room. "Gabriel!" He roars, he's going to fillet the jackass.

"Dean?" Cas pokes his head in the room, a candle in his hand, Cas likes non-electric alternatives to everything. "What did Gabriel do?"

"My brother." Dean screeches, arms flailing.

Cas tilts his head to the side. "He is safe, Gabriel seems him as his future Mate, he'll die and go to Hell before allowing harm to Samuel. Perhaps.." Cas grabbed Dean's hand, and tugs gently. "You should get down?"

"Ah, right." Dean nods, and jumps down from the bed. "Wait, Mate?"

Cas blushes in a very Cas way, which means he gets all twitchy and slightly flushed. "Ah, like a spouse, with some supernatural touches."

"You're saying he wants to marry my brother?" Cas nods. Dean's blood pressure continues to sky rocket, that slimy, candy munching elf? Marry Sammy? "Why didn't you tell me?" Dean turns a critical eye to the flustered Angel, if Dean had known he would have kicked Gabriel out forever ago.

Cas grabs his pajamas, a hijacked pair of Dean's sweatpants. "Samuel asked me not to. He believed you would take poorly to it, I agreed."

"Huh." Dean crosses his arm and turns away while Cas changes. "I wouldn't, why would you idiots think that?" He scoffs.

It's a long, long moment of silence, and Dean wants to turn around and see what's the deal but Cas is changing. So he doesn't, cause that'd be really rude of him.

Suddenly a bundle of cloth is pressed into Dean's back side, which he grabs as Cas marches past him to settle in the bed. "Go brush your teeth, wash your face, and change. I am going to sleep."

Dean blinks, somebody is a bit cranky. "Asshat." He mutters as he heads down the hall.

"I heard that, I am an Angel Dean."

"Really, I almost forgot." Dean slams the bathroom door behind him, not like anyone's sleeping anyways.

(^0^)

Another Angel shows up, and it's not for Dean and Sam's souls. It's not because the Angel has a bone to pick with any of the four, actually, the Angel, Balthazar, brings flowers, and pretty little trinkets.

For Cas.

Balthazar wants to court Castiel, Dean isn't sure how Cas feels about the flirty, sarcastic blonde haired Angel, Cas is simply polite and picks up the gifts as Balthazar leaves them everywhere, without much of a reaction. Balthazar doesn't like Dean though, Dean knows even though nothing has been said, he can tell by how the Angel never looks at him unless it is to glare, and if Balthazar speaks to Dean he is snide and demeaning. Unless Cas is around, then he is just bitingly polite to Dean while heartrendingly sweet to Cas.

Dean however, has made a terrible discovery, he's really buddy, buddy with Cas, because now that Cas is busy being polite with love struck Balthy, Dean has a lot of alone, spare time. Too much, and it frustrates Dean so much that he feels fricking lonely and kind of depressed without Cas around.

He finds himself glaring at Balthazar when they run into one another, the fricking bugger who interrupted Dean's nicely settled down life for his stupid courtship of Cas.

Then shit gets real, Balthy wanted to serve Cas breakfast in bed, even if its very human Balthazar claims he has found human have know how to woo others very well, and that he admires how romantic humans can be. SO Balthy made pancakes and bacon and eggs, all nicely arranged on a plate that he set on a tray with the appropriate silverware, napkin and crystal glass cup of orange juice he had squeezed himself and breezily traipsed down the hall to where Cas slept, Gabe had told him(Damn trickster), open the door with a soft croon and wandered over to the bed before actually looking at his beloved snuggled into a very awake and smirky Dean Winchester's side and screeching as he threw the tray on the ground. "What?!"

That woke Cas with a start, and the black haired Angel jolt up with a start, ramming his head right into Dean's proud chin. Dean promptly swore, nursing his jaw while Cas apologized profusely and Balthazar continued freaking out. Sam ran across the hall followed by a groggy, naked Gabriel, and went into Dean's room, the knife Cas had given him in hand.

Cas smiled and comment on how Sam was holding the knife correctly and that'd he'd be a good fighter. Sam blushed as he observed Balthazar freaking out and Dean holding his jaw. Gabriel slipped around Sam and started eating pancakes and bacon off the floor, much to Dean's horror, in his birthday suit.

Which gets us to the present moment. "Get your family jewels the fuck off my carpet!" Dean roars while trying to not look at aforementioned parts.

"Why didn't you tell me Cassie?" Balthazar sobs as he gestures dramatically upwards. "Why?!"

Sam nods and decides he doesn't need to be in the middle of this. "Dean, yell if you actually need us, come on Gabe." Gabriel goes with a sigh and complaint of hunger. Sam promises to make breakfast right away.

Balthazar, now looking a little wild, marches over to the bed. "What do you even see in this wretched man, his souls bright, but he's a bloody bastard. HE doesn't even look at you like I do!"

Cas sighs, flopping on the bed, burying his face into the pillows, he'd rather not have this conversation, especially with Dean pressed against his back. "I daw nawt haf taw sawy awneting taw aw cawrter awboot my pursanal leaf."

Dean translates. "He doesn't owe you shit."

"I got that Sherlock." Balthazar sneers. "I can't believe your picking this piece of trash over me."

Dean squints questioningly at the smamry Angel. "You've been here for four days, and all you've been doing is decorate the house and feed and dote on Cas. Also, Cas isn't picking anyone."

Balthazar suddenly breaks into a smile, "No... Castiel is radiating 'Court Me' Angel signals. I gave it a try, now I see who you really want, not funny Castiel." He snarls as he makes his way to the window by stomping over the top of the bed and Cas and Dean's legs. "At least tell an Angel his attempts are hopeless. And you, be good to Cassie, he's already good to you." And with that Balthazar opens the window and hops right out, leaving one confused, not that that's new, Dean, and one blushing Cas who closes the window because he knows Dean hates the chilly morning air, sitting next to each other in bed.

"Dean..." Castiel begins. "I imagine you have questions..."

"Yeah," Dean nods, crossing his arms, "I freaking do."

"Well, as Sam told me, you are partially to blame for being a "blind idiot who doesn't know the basics of affection", " Cas uses air quotes and Dean feels a surge of pride. Cas has become so human.

And insulting. "I am not an idiot, or blind. But..." He scratches his arm before continuing quietly. "According to your lover boy... You like me."

"I would prefer to court you." Cas tells him. "I am far past the adolescent state of 'liking'."

"Okay..." Dean trials off, and actually tries to wrap his mind around it, Cas likes him, Cas wants to be with him like Gabe and Sammy are. Suddenly Dean's shoulders slump, that's why Cas everyone thought Dean couldn't handle Sammy and Gabriel, because he was so oblivious to Castiel. "Shit."

"Shit?" Repeats Cas worriedly.

"Maybe I am an idiot?" Dean offers.

"Perhaps." Cas smiles a little.

"Maybe... I like you to?"

Cas nods. "I'd like to think so."

Dean, feeling a surge of courage gives Cas a peck on the cheek. "We should try it out, that's what I think." And he shudders at how brightly Cas's eyes light up.

"That is preferable." And then Cas slowly leans in, giving Dean more than enough time to push him off, but Dean just leans into Cas mouth, he kind of likes how it makes his skin tingle with warmth.

(^0^)

Gabriel, still in his birthday suit, stumbles down the hall and rips the door open, loud and proud. "Breakfast is-Holy Fire, warn a guy!"

Dean falls right out of bed, and Cas just glares at his brother, he has waited a very long time for those few kisses and he is not happy to be interrupted by his very naked older brother.

Sam cheers from the kitchen.

* * *

R and R :)

SO I was totally bored and stuck with no wifi, tada, I don't really care if it makes sense but it makes me laugh and I wrote most of it at of pure frustration.

I watch Castle, the reruns, I didn't watch it when it was coming out, so I don't know everything, anyways I was watching the episode were Castle and the lady are finally going to get married.

And Castle gets run off the road by what I assume was some hit man or crimnal.

I don't know because the episode just ends with Castle being presumed dead cause his car is on the side of the road burning!

And then the Castle marathon I was watching was over. SO I don't know what happen to my boy and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this, another thing that kind of frustrates me:) I don't even watch supernatural, I read fanfic, watch youtube clips and read on the wiki when I want to know really bad.

SO I wrote this and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
